Frozen Christmas
by LokitheTwinkie
Summary: Loki returns to Earth after staying in prison for so long under Thor's protection. However, they come back just as the Christmas season starts to kick into full swing and these two Asgardians, mainly Loki, are to be taught just how to celebrate the holiday and may discover a few... other things along with it.
1. Arrival to Midgaurd

He sat there atop his handcrafted seat, staring blankly the words that seemed to swim across the pages of the book he was trying to read for the thousandth time that week. Anxiousness filled him as the god let out a frustrated grunt, tossing the book carelessly across the bleached room.

Black hair curled gently as it kissed his shoulders, framing his face as he looked up with a bored expression. Icy eyes traced the guard as it marched by, not even bothering to look at the mischief-maker.

Today was the day he was finally let out, finally released from the hellish cage Frigga tried to make comfortable for him. Green and gold was the color scheme, just like his old room. However, this was much simpler, not so elaborate: golden nightstand, couch that doubled as a bed with green fabric, a small bookshelf, and a table and chair.

Finally, the man stood, hands locking themselves behind his back as he had done many times before. Taking step after step, long, thin legs carried him about the room as nervous pacing began. Brow furrowed in thought, the creek of an old, large door was heard, echoing off every ounce off wall and floor and ceiling.

Freezing, the god stood rigid, back facing his visitor as a smirk that could only mean disaster slithered across his face

"Loki."

The voice was strong and steady, yet the Frost Giant still detected hints of uneasiness and hope. Pathetic.

Turning ever so slowly, Loki faced the blond haired, blue eyed prince he had long considered an enemy, eyeing him up and down, expression growing.

"Brother," he spat, the word was a horrid venom on his tongue. "I see you are right on time for once. I would hate to be late to the newly found pets you love so dearly."

Cringing at the voice, Thor tried to remain steady and unwavering, a blank face playing at his features. "I can tell you are expecting me. And they are my friends." Unlocking the cage door, the lightning god was flanked by two royal guards and carried a gold bracelet.

Calmly, Loki held out an arm as he strode over towards the elder man with a heavy sigh. "I really don't see the point in all this, brother. I've been such a good boy. Sitting away, twiddling my thumbs, rotting," he spat as the clink of metal meant the cuff had fastened, hindering him from any and all magical abilities, "just like Odin wanted."

Ignoring the other comments as best he could, Thor pressed a small button on the cuff and it linked across to the younger's other arm, hand-cuffing him. Scoffing loudly, yet deadly smirk still adorning his face, Loki followed.

As he was lead out, the god of thunder stayed close, transporting he and his brother to the Bifrost. He just hoped this plan wouldn't back fire. As long as Loki had the bracelet he was of no harm... but that keep his mind from churning and whizzing, pranks and ideas swirling in his head.

Finally, after reaching their destination, the blond took Loki's arm firmly, giving him a softer expression. "You know why we are doing this. You know the parameters. No magic. No leaving the Man of Iron's towe-"

"Trust me, I am well aware of what is to happen," the Frost Giant hissed, his gaze cold and steely as the machine started up. Sucking in a breath and closing his eyes, Loki felt himself suddenly lurching forward into the rainbow tunnel. Groaning inwardly as their feet touched down on land not seconds later, the god prepared himself for what was to come, vowing to make them all pay.

"Pathetic mortals."

"Yupp. Nice to see you too, Reindeer games."

Whipping his head to the left, icy blue eyes narrowed as the watched the approaching the Avenger, hands clenching to fists. "Of all of Thor's little friends, you just had to be the first I see..."

Confused, Stark shrugged. "Hey, I'm letting you stay here, so be grateful," he commented, the edge of his lips twitching up into a smirk.

A clicking sound was heard and the god felt his arms freed. Well, mostly. The golden bracelet still wrapped firmly around his wrist. Straightening up, Loki stayed still, resuming his normal, blank face, studying the egotistical billionaire.

Ever since he had met the man, Loki couldn't figure him out. Every else he could, but Tony? He was a new puzzle, a toy to be played with. And the god just couldn't shake this... feeling. It boiled in his stomach, making his bile rise, forcing him to choke back a fit of anger.

Smiling warmly, Thor clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder in a greeting, thanking him for allowing them to join him and the rest of the Avengers, as well as allow his brother to accompany him.

"No problem. Besides, you wanted to learn about Earth cultures. What better time than Christmas, eh? Come on, the team is waiting."

Waving them along, Ironman turned and headed back towards the tower, the thunder god following closely behind. However, Loki walked along slowly, his smirk slowly coming back as he began to plot, wondering just how horrible he could make this 'Christmas' for the Avengers, most of all, Tony Stark.


	2. Christmas?

Making their way into the Stark tower, Loki's mind was still churning with wonderfully horrible tricks he could pull with limited magic. Letting out a small sigh as the twin doors swished open, all heads turned towards the Asgardian duo led by Stark.

Eyeing the god of Mischief carefully, Bruce spoke up. "Are you sure about this? I mean, he did try to rule our planet."

Cringing internally, Loki simply glared. They had no idea. None of them. No clue as to how much pain and suffering he had to endure.

"I can assure you, he is harmless. The bracelet restricts his magic to the bare minimum and he will be kept inside the tower at all times. Besides, I will ensure he behaves," Thor reassured the team, glancing threateningly at the raven haired man.

Sending back a look of mock hurt, Loki replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm, "Oh, of course brother dear. Why would you ever think I wouldn't?"

Earning a grunt of disapproval, the god chuckled and took a small step backwards, eyeing the group before him.

Steve stepped forward, confused. "Why exactly are you both here? Not to be rude.."

"Reindeer games and Thunder-man over here were sent to learn about our culture," Tony explained, walking behind the counter to pour himself a drink. "And they came just in time for Christmas.." he added, taking a sip of the burning liquid.

Thor tilted his head slightly, like a confused puppy. "Christmas? What might that be?"

The team exchanged glaces and Tony spoke up once more. "Well... how 'bout we just show you..."

Roughly a hour later, which included snide remarks, uncooperative and overly excited gods, and decorations, Tony, Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Clint explained what Christmas was and how it was celebrated. Well, in their terms.

"Come Loki!" started Thor who had adorned himself in a Santa hat, "Join in this 'Christmas Cheer' that my friends have shared!" Smiling happily from the new knowledge and joy of the Midgaurdian holiday, the god was in a good mood as he, Steve, Tony, and Loki sat around a table, attempting to relax. Bruce left to go to his lab and the two assassins went to gosh knows where.

Huffing in annoyance, the raven headed god eyed them all harshly. "I have no interest in any Midgaurdian culture, much less participating in such meaningless celebrations." Sitting back into the plush cushion, Loki crossed his arms, looking out the window, gears churning once more in how to exact revenge for this annoying act.

Smirking widely as Steve told them about ornaments they could get to put on their soon-to-be tree, Loki's light bulb went off with flying colors. It wasn't much, to him, since he hadn't been in Stark tower long, and the first time he was here, well, he didn't exactly get a grand tour.

Standing as he 'politely' excused himself to the room he was given, he gently snapped his fingers as he left, chuckling to himself once he reached the safety of his room, listening carefully.

Back out in one of the many media rooms, Tony, Steve, and Thor still discussed decor as Clint, Natasha, and Bruce walked in and sat down. And it was just in time.

Suddenly, the room temperature dropped and Stark glared at the ceiling. "JARVIS, come on. Turn the heater back on."

"Sir, I don't know what's wrong... the room is doing this on its own. I have no control over it."

A long pause followed as white specks fell from nowhere, slowly covering the floor, furniture, as well as the Avengers.

"Is this..." Clint began, scooping up the fluffy whiteness.

"...snow?" Natasha finished, looking at Thor.

Sighing heavily, the god stood. "Loki!" he shouted, starting off to where the said man retreated to. However, before he even cleared the room, a large mound of snow was dumped on every last hero, perhaps, just a little more added to Thor and Tony's piles.

Chuckling to himself from the confines of his room, Loki sat in a chair reading, humming quietly as he plotted his next trick. Oh, if Midgaurians loved this 'Christmas' so much, he would use it, twist it, and make them hate it.

Tony, however, had a very different take on the matter. After being quite... upset about the snow bombardment, his own, sickeningly mad gears began to twirl as he looked in the direction the mischief maker was. 'It's on.'


	3. Loki the Red Nosed Reindeer

Waking up early to decorate the tower was the LAST thing the Frost Giant had on his mind. Added to the fact he would rather be formulating a plan to escape in the confines of his room and travel anywhere but back to Asgaurd made him a little more testy than usual. Not that anyone could tell that his gaze was even colder.

After a thorough scolding by Thor, who told him if he wanted snow, to keep it outside, Tony, who simply told him there was going to get payback, and Clint, who informed the god with a few... lovely words that snow was dumped down his pants.

Not that all those didn't put the man in good spirits, but the message from his host rattled him. However, Loki was neither afraid or worried. Perhaps just a little anxious, just to see what pathetic prank a human would hope to pull on a god.

Now, Loki was slumped over in his bed, glaring at the door as Steve came to tell him he was needed for decorating duty and left him a plate of food. Leaving with.. was that a chuckle? Arching an eyebrow as he peered at the door, the trickster was curious. Pausing a moment longer, he brushed it off. Pathetic mortals.

Finally lifting himself from the bed, not wanting to wait longer and have someone like Thor barge in to wake him, the man stretched, popping his back as he extended to his full height. Groaning at the tingling feeling running up his spine to his fingers and toes, Loki pulled on a simple green button up and jeans, unhappy with the need to wear such foreign clothing.

Turning his head, something suddenly felt off. Furrowing his brow, the god finally dismissed it, deciding it was merely the fact he was in a new realm. Yeah, that was it. After quickly finishing what was apparently eggs and toast, Loki slipped out of his room.

Making his way to the large room he made snow the previous day, feet padded away as he approached the only group in the room which consisted of Natasha, Bruce, and Steve. Earning a strange glance from 'Gamma Man', Loki shot him an icy stare and sighed, clearly stating his irritated state. Opening his mouth to speak, he was cut short.

"Can it Loki. If you don't want Tony to whine, just do what the guy says and deal with it. Besides," Black Widow paused for a moment, a smirk playing on her features, "Stark needs you and Thor's help to hang up lights outside." Pointing to their location, the Frost Giant gritted his teeth. He was a god! He couldn't believe he was already simply rolling over for these pathetic creatures and doing their bidding. None had proven entertaining thus far, and Loki was not happy.

However, he found his feet had been moving as he ranted in the direction of his brother and the hated Man of Iron. Almost stomping, Loki exited the building to meet with the two who required his assistance. Pathetic, puny humans.

Landing with ease in front of the pissed off god, Tony chuckled and pulled back the face mask of his suit, revealing an irritating smirk he was so keen on giving.

"So...! See you finally got off that royal butt and got down here. Anyway, I just need you to stand in the lobby."

Clenching his fists in order to refrain from punching the man in front of him, Loki was confused. Just go stand downstairs? That made no sense... "And, might I ask, why?"

Tony simply laughed and flipped his mask back on. "Go look in a mirror," was all he said before flying off to help Thor.

Eyes widening a fraction at what that could mean, the god spun angrily on a heel and stormed off to the nearest bathroom. Upon entering, he flicked on the lights as his eyes widened profusely at the sight before him.

His hair had been sprayed and gelled upward and parted before molded and designed to look like pitch black antlers. Adorning them were small strings of multicolored, flashing lights. Going down further, a bright red spot had been painted on the tip of the god's nose, accompanied by the words 'Reindeer Games' across his forehead.

Fuming, Loki whipped his head towards the door as he heard the annoyingly, familiar voice of the billionaire speak, unaltered by his metal suit.

"Payback," was all Tony said before taking a short sip of his scotch and smirking, walking off down the hallway.

Pausing a minute in shock, Loki finally wrapped his head around what happened as his own sickly smile slithered onto his face. Oh, he took back what he said about that one. He was an interesting one, and the trickster knew this was going to be a VERY interesting week.


	4. Never Have I Ever Party

No one could tell if daily pranks caused by the ongoing prank war between Loki and Tony was good or bad. One day, everything was turned green and gold. Another, the god woke up with whipped cream smeared across his face. That one resulted in him chasing after the cackling man who committed the act. Almost caught him as well.

Finally, after several thorough scoldings from Thor, Steve, and Pepper (when she finally had enough complaints), Loki sat in his room, enjoying a peaceful evening reading a book Tony said would be beneficial to his Christmas experience. The book was the one and only How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

As his blue eyes scanned the pages, reading of this place called 'Whovill' and the 'Grinch' who nearly did away with the presents, Loki was proud. Perhaps the villain would win! Alas, the book ended as all end, the good guys win and the bad guy grows sentimental. Pathetic. "

Throwing the book across the room, the god huffed. Stupid child's book. Stupid sentiment. Stupid Christmas. Stupid Tony.

His room had been decorate with a small tree off to the side, decked out in ornaments, tinsel, and lights. Snowflakes hung around his room and, as much as he hated to admit it, it was cozy.

The soft creak of the door was heard from behind him, breaking the silence the Frost Giant so enjoyed. Turning angrily, the god was met with a sight he didn't expect. His nemesis, at least that's what he was known as to Loki was in front of him, smirking.

"Come on Rock of Ages. Party's about to start," Tony stated, nodding down the hallway.

Peering behind the man, the trickster saw lights and heard the soft rumble of music along with laughter and chattering. "I'd rather n-"

"Loki!" Thor cut him off and strode into the room. "Come along. You are going to join these festivities."

Glaring daggers at the blond oaf who all but threw Loki from his room, the god sulked as he marched down the hallway, nearly putting a three year old's temper tantrum to shame.

Laughter erupted from the host of the party as the god struggled before he was quickly shut up with a snowball to the face. Wiping away the powdered fluff, Stark followed after Loki, smirk still adorning his face.

Finally, the party kicked into full swing. Taking a sweep of the room, Loki counted for all the Avengers, two of Steve's friends, and Pepper. Sitting on the couch, hot chocolate in hand, the god was silent, unsure of what to do. Everyone was having such a happy time and he just couldn't seem to want to mess anything up.

Cursing himself, the raven haired man set his drink to the side and drew his knees to his chest, an aching feeling consuming him. He always felt alone. That's why he hated this, hated Christmas. People were happy, they had friends and family. He had no one. Thor was never much of a brother to him, Frigga wasn't there, Odin hates him as well as the Avengers...

Pulled from his thoughts when he felt a pressure next to him, the god sighed and looked up, meeting bright blue eyes that held a kind look.

"Hey. Sorry this whole thing is... awkward, but what's wrong. You seem very put out," a concerned Captain America asked, smiling gently at the god.

Loki turned away, and shrugged. "Why should I feel the need to tell you? Besides, I am fine," he snapped, huddling up more.

Before Steve could retort and press the matter further, Tony stood and announced there was to be a festive drinking game taking place. Everyone gathered into a circle on the floor and the game was explained.

"Alright," Ironman began, "I'll start. Never have I ever celebrated Christmas before!" Smiling cheekily at the Asgardian duo, he raised his glass. "Drink up!"

Groaning, they did as told and Loki's mind began to churn, seeing what he could say to make everyone drink. Steve was next.

"Never have I ever fought in World War 2," he announced with a smirk.

Clint laughed and shook his head. "That is such an unfair move, Cap!" Protests and laughter ran around the circle as everyone but the Captain and Bucky drank as the later took his turn.

"Never have I ever had sex."

The room went quiet as everyone looked around and waited for someone to raise their glass. Just as the next person was going to take their turn, Steve quickly took a sip of his drink. That, to Loki, was probably the worse move the Captain had ever made. Suddenly, the circle erupted into laughter as the blond kept his head down, face burning with embarrassment.

"Capsicle! You... just... oh my gosh!" the billionaire said, poking at the awkward man.

Bucky nodded in agreement, looking at his friend mischievously. "Yeah, Rogers. You should have been la-"

"Shut up. Loki, go," Steve urged, looking pleadingly at the trickster, hoping to put an end to the torment. Taking pity on the man, the Frost Giant decided to go.

"Never have I ever been banished to another realm," the god said smoothly, sending a smirk toward his brother, nodding at him coldly.

Confusion went around as everyone drank and tried to find if anyone, other than Loki, had been banished. Soon, all eyes fell on to a bashful looking Thor.

"Yes, I have been banished. I was banished to Midguard, what more do you wish for?" the thunder god demanded hotly, angered and frustrated at his brother. More laughter and teases spread about the circle as the game continued.

"Never have I ever kicked Loki's ass."

"Hey!"

"Never have I ever had alcohol before today."

"Holy shiz... How?!"

"Never have I eve-"

"Don't even think about it, Clint."

Laughter filled the air as a gentle buzz settled over the room. Alcohol flushed cheeks and spirits ran high. Loki cradled his cup close as another round of 'Never Have I Ever' started. Slowly, a small, rare smile crept its way onto the god's expression as he watched Stark laugh and smile, feeling a happiness rise in himself. Watching the group, the trickster finally realized something: these people, the same ones he tried to destroy and rule, they accepted him. Not all on the same level, but they didn't care at the moment who he was. All they cared about was that he was there and that he was happy, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Loki was truly happy.


	5. Alcohol and Mistletoe (Stucky Style)

A gentle buzz seemed to fall over the room as the Never Have I Ever game progressed. Laughs got louder, bottles and glasses emptied, and cheeks flushed from the intoxication. Well, almost everyone. The two gods, who determined that Midgardian's alcohol is no where near like the kind on Asgard, as well as Steve, who just simply couldn't get drunk, and the two women, who decided being drunk in a room with all these men was the dumbest thing to do.

Clint and Tony had an arm across the other, lifting their drinks as they attempted to sing Christmas carols.

"Jingle bells! Jingle- um... bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to fly i-"

"No! Not like that!"

"Shut is Legolas, I know what I'm doing!"

Loki rolled his eyes and suppressed a chuckle at the scene. After a few profanities were exchanged, the two superheroes reverted to a glare war, noses a few centimeters from each other as they acted like children. Setting his glass to the side, the god felt something soft placed atop his head. Frowning, he pulled the wretched thing off only to toss it aside in annoyance, pouting at his brother's hearty laughter.

"Come now, Loki. Surely you still can't be affected by the Christmas spirit?" he mused, coming to sit next to the annoyed trickster.

"No," the raven haired man replied sharply, "I am not affected by the so called 'spirit', and I will most certainly not wear those." Pointing at the blinking antlers he had thrown to the ground a moment ago, the thunder god simply laughed more.

"Banner informed me you would look splendid wearing it!"

Whipping his head around, an icy, hate filled glared was sent the scientist's way, only causing Bruce to raise his glass with a smile. Huffing in irritation, Loki stood and walked to a quiet corner, wanting to observe more than participate in... well, whatever the hell the group was doing.

Currently, Bucky was helping Clint and Tony hang up some green thing. It looked like small leaves held together by small string. Staring at it curiously, the god saw Pepper roll her eyes and whisper to Natasha. The assassin laughed and nodded before they both stood and walked off, clearly not wanting anything to do with what was going to take place.

"Alright, alright! Attention! Hey!" Tony cried, pointing at the women who were trying to sneak away. "No backing out! Sit," he hiccuped a little, "down!"

Casually flipping off the philanthropist, Natasha grabbed Pepper's arm and walked off to the back room, away from the men.

Glaring at the back of the two female's heads as they left, Tony finally shrugged and put on a shit-eating grin. "Alriiiiighty! Now that I have you attention and we are all fairly drunk to some degree, I have another game!"

Curious, Loki drew nearer, wondering what Stark could possibly come up with this time.

"It's a spin off of Spin the Bottle," the billionaire explained, "No pun intended."

Giggling for a moment at the bad pun, Barton spoke up, "We spin the beer bottle, and whoever it lands on has to stand under the mistletoe with the person that spun. If they choose to not, then they must do something that the rest of the group agrees on."

"OR ELSE!" they shouted in together, smiling like the drunken idiots they were.

Thor laughed, enjoying the thought of the game, clearly not remembering anything they were taught about mistletoe. Steve blushed a bright pink and tried to get away, only to be stopped by Sam and Bucky. Loki just sat back in the nearest chair and smirked, lacing his long, thin fingers together. Oh yes, this would be _fun_.

Once everyone was settled, the spinning finally began.

Loki watched as Sam took the bottle from Tony and set it in the middle of the circle. Looking around, the pilot sat back and shook his head. "Nope," he stated, "not spinning. I choose the other thing. Nothing against gays. Just wanna keep my heterosexuality in line."

Smirking deviously, Steve and Bucky looked at each other before whispering around to the rest of the group. Sam sat there, chewing his bottom lip nervously, wishing he had snuck off with the girls than put up with this.

"It has been decided!" Steve said proudly, sitting next to Sam. "For you alternate... thing, you must do..." he paused, glancing at Bucky, who was trying to suppress drunken giggles. "The Chicken Dance!"

Falcon stared at the blonde dumbfounded. He did not just say that. "Okay, Cap, real funny. Now come on."

"I'm being dead serious, you have to do that dance."

Pausing a moment longer, Sam groaned and lifted himself off the floor. They were all going to pay for this. Lifting his hands to form the 'chicken head' the slurred singing began, signaling the dance.

Steve was first. "I don't wanna be a chicken!"

Then Bucky. "I don't wanna be a duck!"

Then Tony. "So I shake my butt!"

Finally, everyone chimed in. "AND CLAP MY HANDS!"

The horrid, out of tune song went on until no one was left to sing from the amount of laughter that bubbled up from the whole group. Sam hurriedly sat down and snatched Steve's drink away from him, downing it in one gulp.

"I am WAY too sober for this."

Only causing the men to laugh harder, Loki covered his mouth with a hand, the other resting across his stomach, trying to show he wasn't laughing. It wasn't funny. It did not amuse him. At all.

Oh, hell. Who was he kidding? The dance was unfamiliar as well as the song, but the humiliation from that precious five minutes was the best thus far to the god. Laughter wracked his body as his belly ached. The way Sam tried to shake his rear and the faces, it caused another fit of laughter in the god.

Finally, after everyone settled down, Loki couldn't stop the small smile that secured itself on his face. It was strange. He hadn't laughed or relaxed or even simply had a good time in at least 200 years. This moment was... refreshing to say the least.

Next to spin was Bucky, and he did so with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Gripping the bottle firmly, he flicked his wrist and the glass spun at a dizzying speed. The air seemed to tense as the pointer began to slow down. Everyone becoming increasingly anxious and nervous to see whom it would land on. When the bottle did finally stop, there was pause before shouts and wolf whistles filled the room. Bucky smirked evilly and turned.

The bottle had landed on Steve.

"Well, Cap," the brunette began, standing as he spoke, "wanna back out? Got the count to three. One."

Steve sat there, still in shock, a deep blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks and the tops of his ears.

"Two..."

The Captain sat there before realizing what was going on. "Wait! Wait, wait! I sa-"

"Three! Time's up!" the Winter Soldier cried mischievously, gripping Steve's arm firmly, pulling him over to the mistletoe. Annoyed with the amount struggle and disagreement from the blond, Bucky leaned over and whispered something Loki could only assume was... intimate, and halted all signs of struggle.

Getting situated under the leaves, Bucky set his hands on Steve's hips and smirked, if possible, even wider, mouthing something to the Super Soldier that only made him glare. After a moment, the blond finally wrapped his arms around his friend's neck, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"Alright, just get this damn thing over with."

"With pleasure, Captain."

And with that, Bucky pushed his lips up against the soft pink ones of Captain America's, causing a new round of whistles, cat calls, and drunken shouts, as well as laughter. The two soldiers stayed connected for a moment longer before parting. Remembering where he was and what happened, Steve's eyes widened and he stepped back before retreating to the kitchen, much too embarrassed. Pink in the face, but smiling, Bucky went back to the group, resuming his spot.

"Get it! I had no clue Capscicle had it in him!" Tony exclaimed, laughing with Barton.

The Winter Soldier only shrugged. "Same, but hey. I'm not complaining."

This time, Loki joined in with more laughter, overly shocked himself that the Captain would kiss another man, yet alone his best friend.

Finally, Steve returned, the laughter died down, and more alcohol was passed around. Stark picked up the spinner and held it in the air.

"Alright! Who's next?!"


	6. Alcohol and Mistletoe (Clintasha Style)

Tony stood there, a smirk continuously plastered to his face as he held the bottle high, proudly prancing drunkenly around the room.

"Come ooonnn! Who is next?" the man asked, almost slurred as he scoffed. Fed up with no one speaking up, he thrust the bottle in the nearest person's face. "You. You go," he commanded, dropping the bottle in Thor's lap finally before sitting down.

Looking bewildered at the glass in his lap, the god picked it up and inspected it. "So, all I am to do is spin this and go under the tuft of green leaves with whomever it lands on, correct?" he asked, looking around, making sure he understood.

Clint leaned forward and gave the blonde a look. "Helllooo! You have to kiss the person under the 'tuft of green leaves'," he reminded with a smile, sitting back after he did.

Shifting uncomfortably, the thunder god peered at the bottle. It wasn't that he was afraid exactly, but he did have Jane, and he felt doing this, intoxicated or not, was bad and that it would hurt her. Shaking his head, he set the bottle in the middle an sat back.

"I'm sorry my friends, but I cannot do such a thing."

Smiling wickedly at each other, Tony and Clint looked like teenage, boy band fangirls. Quickly, without a word, they stumbled over to Loki and began to whisper their plan.

Everyone watched in tense silence as Loki's smirk grew and grew, his eyes fixated on his brother.

"Oh, Thor... your choice... such a sad, sad mistake..." the god scolded, voice full of mischief as he sat up. Tony and Clint scampered back to their seats and watched in earnest. "You are not to complain about your punishment, nor are you aloud to try and talk me out of this. You are to keep this... thing on until the end of the game, like it or not."

Swallowing thickly, the thunder god seriously began to regret even coming. Finally, the trickster raised a hand, pointer and thumb touching before striking them against each other, snapping and working his magic.

Suddenly, the room was filled with more wolf whistles and laughter as Thor was transformed into a feminine version of himself, wearing clothing that left very little to the imagination.

"Ah! Here she is! The beautiful, the slutty, Thorina!" Tony cried, motioning to the god. Well, goddess.

Shocked and disgusted, Thor ripped the blanket from Bruce's hands and covered himself, blushing deeply. "Loki! This is not funny!"

"Oh, on the contrary, Thor. I find it quite amusing," the younger retorted, snickering once again.

The older sent the nastiest expression he could muster at the trickster and curled the blanket tighter around him. "I swear, you will all pay for this..."

Tony suddenly began to giggle uncontrollably. "Wait! This makes Jane... a homosexual~!"

The thunder god-turned-goddess was confused until finally he connected the dots. Standing, not thinking about his appearance, he glared at Stark.

"Man of Iron, I demand you revoke your false accusation!"

"JARVIS!"

"Yes, sir."

The sound of a camera shuttering went off through the room, and Thor looked around before his cheeks lit up. "You... you...!" Quickly, he stole the blanket and hid himself as the room erupted into more laughter.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?"

A sudden silence fell over the men as they turned to look at the slightly annoyed Black Widow leaning on the door frame to the hallway.

Loki decided to pipe up, because, if it upset his brother, then all the better. "Oh, playing a harmless trick on Thor. I must admit, it does make him much more... dashing."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she walked over. "I swear, you are all such children."

Grinning sheepishly as the woman strode over, Clint moved to the side and patted the new spot next to him. Raising an eyebrow, Natasha shrugged before plopping down.

"Wanna play?" Steve asked, still slightly red in the face and... was he sitting against Bucky? Shrugging it off, the red head sighed.

"Once. Only one round."

Nodding enthusiastically, Clint quickly grabbed the bottle. "Mind if I spin for you?" he asked with a shy smile, cheeks flushed from alcohol and embarrassment. The redhead nodded, a small smile playing at her lips at her partner's intoxicated state. Taking the bottle from Tony, who simply snickered, Clint flicked his wrist and the bottle began to spin quickly.

Hawkeye held his breath as the bottle began to slow down and, finally, teeter to a halt pointing directly to himself. In that moment, Clint thought he couldn't have been happier. Not even waiting for a reply, the archer grabbed Natasha wrist, not even checking to see if she was okay. His drunk hazed mind was giddy with excitement. He finally got to do something he had wanted to for a long time.

However, on the other side, Natasha was shocked. The one round in and she already got he one she had secretly hoped to get. A flash of green caught her eye and she turned her head to the smirking trickster who was all but verbalizing "I knew it was love." Scowling, Romanov chewed her bottom lip as she and Clint were situated under the mistletoe.

Smiling cheekily still, the man put his hands gently on Natasha's waist and pulled her closer. By now, everyone was quite shocked to say the least. They were shocked that, even if it was quite obvious there were feelings between the two, Natasha hadn't kicked Clint's ass for dragging her to the side to kiss her.

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, the blonde looked down, the realization of the situation hitting him like a freight train. After a moment longer, the redhead let out a sigh, cupped Clint's face and pulled him in, pressing her lips to his.

A quiet, shocked buzz fell over the room at the sight. It only took a moment before the men erupted into cheers, Tony letting out a few wolf whistles to fluster the two.

All too soon, it was over as Natasha pushed away and smiled gently before winking and walking off down the hallway, leaving a blushing, gaping Clint to watch her go. Finally, he lit up, face pulled into a wide grin as he walked back over to his place and sat, almost in a trance.

"Alright!" the Winter Soldier exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Steve's waist with a smirk, causing the blonde to flush. "Who's next?!"


End file.
